


Having Faith

by TheQueen



Series: Seven Sins Ain't Enough [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff hadn’t realized Jack had mellowed in her old age. Jack disagreed. She’d simply learned to have faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest Minigolf Let’s Play.

It took Geoff a while to realize that Jack had mellowed out in her older age.

And it wouldn’t be until pre-heist jitters were making his fingers tap out the melody to the Old Spice commercial with the Dolphin and Ryan had phoned in about a problem with a shipment that _could not_ have problems for the benefit of everything they’d spent two months planning. And Geoff is desperately trying not to freak out or throw something or grab Gavin by the shoulders and shake. That’s when he sees her in the corner of his eye, sitting up to stretch until her back pops with an audible snap so she’s all long lines and soft curves. And just for a moment, Geoff is reminded of all the hours he would spend between her legs and in her arms back when every post-heist rush had felt like love and it was just the two of them—Geoff with a pipe dream for true power after running Burn’s errands for too long and Jack betting on potential where most people saw despair—against the world.

It’d been a long time since they’d fallen together like that though. Not since Jack had found Caiti and Geoff ran into Griffon. But it didn’t mean he didn’t remember. Didn’t mean she didn’t remember.

Gavin stepped out to take a phone call, reminded him of another option that is more of a long shot than a solid path but time was running out and if they missed this opportunity then that’d be it for at least another two months. And then it was just the two of them alone: Jack lounging on the couch and Geoff standing, fingers drumming against the table.

“You’re awfully fucking calm,” Geoff snapped

Jack smiles, “And you’re awfully fucking tense,” she echoed, grinning like she knew something he didn’t.

“Yeah,” Geoff shrugged, rolled his shoulders and joined her on the coach so she flopped over and put her head in his lap. “In case, you’ve missed it. We’re boned.”

“We’re fine,” she dismissed and that grin only widening.

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you know that I don’t?”

“It’ll all work out, Ramsey,” she assured him, reaching up to pat his cheek. “Have faith.”

…

Geoff brought it up with Gavin later in the day when the shipment was still running late and they needed those guns to take out the hard cavalry that was bound to be on their asses after this job. “Jack seems oddly unconcerned.”

Gavin shrugged, typed another email and sends it before looking up at Geoff, “Why’s that a problem?”

“It’s jus…” Geoff shrugged, “She’s a perfectionist. She’s always on top of shit and with the shipment…Figured she’d be…”

“Freaking out like you,” Gavin filled in for him and only laughed when Geoff smacked him on the back of the head.

“Asshole.”

Gavin turned back to his screen, “I don’t know. Think it’s nice not having both of my bosses hovering.”

Geoff scowled, “I’m not hovering.”

Gavin hummed.

“I’m not!”

…

The heist was on. The shipment was late but Gavin’s backup came through last minute. It wasn’t as good as what Geoff had been planning on and he’s hoping the police forces are less than what he’s predicting (but when has that ever happened). Michael and Jack take off, their air support, as Geoff slipped into the car. Ryan was driving and Jeremy phoned in and assured Geoff he was in position. “We’re a go, boys and Jack.” Geoff called into the COMs. And he can’t help but add. “Be safe.”

“Second,” Gavin said from his safe space outside of the military base. “Cops know we’re after something so they’re going to be watching out for anything suspicious. That means keep your head low, Ryan.”

Ryan laughed. He’d kept his face paint off with his mask safely stored in an inside pocket of his jacket for when the Vagabond needed to make an appearance. And Geoff had faith he’d stick to the plan. Ryan had a preference for an organized heist, the only reason he’d probably signed on to begin with when his reputation suggest anything but.

The drive to the base was filled with chatter on the COMS between Gavin, Michael, and, oddly enough, Jack who was flying high to stay off their radar until she was ready to drop. She was their escape route and Geoff had faith in her flying. Occasionally, Ryan would laugh, meaning he was listening in but otherwise his eyes and focus was on the road, maintaining five above the speed limit and the traffic laws. It seemed Gavin had really drilled the undercover bit into the guy’s head.

Geoff was finalizing the last of his business emails—Burns wanted a report; Hullum needed roll call—when they arrived to their first check point. “How you doing, Jeremy?”

“In position, Boss,” Jeremy said and over the COMS, Geoff could hear the click of a safety turning off.

“All right, drop.”

The following crash and explosion rocked the city as Ryan screamed in triumph as their car cleared the military gates and Michael let out round after round. Gavin was all business, letting them know who was coming from where as he maintained his hold on the military bases’ security. As expected, the cops showed up in record time and Jeremy let lose another round of homing RPGs Gavin had managed to grab last minute. Geoff could only hope there were no duds in the stockpile as he and Ryan set to work securing one of the prized fighter jets. When it was as clear as it was going to get, Geoff called the next stage. “Jack, drop.”

There was nothing more terrifying than watching two tons of steal and blade come flying out of the air as Jack screamed and Michael let out a string of curses in his panic as they launched themselves out of the helicopter, parachutes out. “MOTHERFUCKER!” Michael shouted, as he ripped his harness off when his feet touched the ground and wasted no times, drawing his gun. “Warn a guy next time, asshole.”

Jack just laughed, following Michael’s footsteps until sprinting to the jet, a beautiful futuristic piece of machinery that felt more at home in a Star War’s movie than in reality. Geoff had been eyeing it since it’d been announced in the press and now there it was. He couldn’t wait to fly it. In the distance, Jeremy let out another round of covering fire for Gavin as they made their way across the field to the jets. “Be-tter get a move on, Lil’ J!” Geoff cleared his throat after his voice cracked as reinforcements managed to show up.

That’s when, of course, it all goes to crap.

Geoff didn’t catch Ryan going down until he’d hit the floor and bullets were falling a too close for comfort. “Fuck! Get to the jet!” Geoff snapped as Michael stepped into place, providing covering fire as Geoff got an arm around Ryan’s arms. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, Boss.” Voice muffled by the mask, Geoff couldn’t judge how much pain he was in. But if he said he could walk then he better and the two hurried to the jet as fast as they could. Michael followed in their footsteps as Jack got the jet started. Jeremy dropped his machine gun and picked up a pistol as Gavin and he legged the last stretch and grabbed their own plane.

“We’re in,” Gavin said through the COM. “I’ll cover you.”

“Stick to the plan, boys,” Geoff reminded them as they locked the jet doors and readied for take off. But he was panicking. And he was trying not to. Keep a cool head. Stay calm. But Ryan kept bleeding out despite his best efforts. And it was taking too long for Michael to check in. When they took off, Gavin followed. It was only when Jack started cursing over the army’s air support did Michael have the decency to say “In the air. Sorry it took so long.”

Geoff’s relief was palpable. “What took you so long?”

“That asshole, Luna, was there. Got a good shot.”

“Get out of here, Michael,” Jack cut in. When Michael started to protest, she refused. “Fuck the plan, you’re shot. You’re no good piloting backup when you could drop. Get out of the air and too safety. Lindsay will pick you up.”

“Buh…Jack…” Michael tried to protest, but the pain was obvious in his voice.

“Do as she says, Michael,” Geoff said, finally. “We’ve got this.”

There was a pause and then a quiet. “You fuckers better come home,” before Michael’s line went dead and Gavin informed them he was off radar.

Geoff was really trying not to panic. Two of their three heavy hitters were down. Gavin was a decent pilot if he could stay on track but this heist required their stolen jet come in untouched and that was looking less and less likely.

Finally, Jack called him up. “I could need my co-pilot,” she told him when he got in the cockpit. Gavin let’s them know he’s breaking off, taking two of the military planes with him just as another rocket almost hits. “How’s Ryan?”

“Stable enough,” Geoff answered, getting situated. “What do you have in mind?”

“Man the rockets,” was all she said. “And get ready for a bumpy ride.”

Geoff tried to keep his stomach in place as Jack cut the engine just in time to miss another rocket before starting again, only to nose dive and pull up at the last minute, leaving the other two jets in the dust. Unfortunately, neither one managed to crash. And Jack cursed. “Always works in the movies,” she mumbles and Geoff laughs softly.

“I’m gonna give you a clear shot,” she told him, flying straight up so the belly of the plane seemed to skim the face of the mountain, the other two pilots close by. Geoff took the time to ready the rockets before Jack pulled back and they fell, almost tumbling through the air so they were behind the jets and the two tried to scatter.

“Locked and Firing,” Geoff said, watching with glee as one of the rockets hit home. The other hit the mountainside. “Readying the next round.”

“How you holding up, Ryan?” Jack asks.

“Decent. But…. no more flips, please?” He sounded close to throwing up.

Jack smiled. “Working on it.”

The last pilot started running and Jack grinned something feral. “Do we let home go, Geoff?” she asked.

Geoff hummed, “Up to you.” Fingers resting on the trigger.

She nodded. He fired.

In the end, Gavin rejoins them halfway home, COM line coming back on so he can brag about taking out the two pilots and how amazing a shot Jeremy is as Jeremy tries to play down his part, insisting on how amazing a pilot Gavin is. Ryan is snoring and Geoff has already radioed Caleb to be at the base, ready to take over.

When they reach home, Jack laughs as she sets the jet down and let’s the engines cool. Geoff sees Michael nearly pull Gavin off the plane in his rush to make sure he’s okay. Lindsay stands behind them. It looks like she’s scolding both of them. Caleb has Ryan disembarked and headed to the hospital room before Geoff can unbuckle his seatbelt. Looking over at Jack, he smiles. “So…”

Reaching over, Jack lightly pats Geoff’s check. “Told you it’d be fine.”

Geoff smiles and leans into her touch.

“Just gotta have faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are a ton of errors (like typos) please. This has been sitting in my folder for two weeks now, but I just have no time to edit non-schoolwork things. Thank you.


End file.
